Naught Hero
by GeistGuru
Summary: A troublesome pair of weapons are terrorizing kishins and DWMA students alike. After practically stealing kishin egg targets from DWMA students, including Death the Kid, the pair are offered enrollment at said academy. What work these self proclaimed vigilantes were doing is brought into a bigger picture as they come to realize they are not the only ones striving to save humanity.
1. Naught Hero Revealed

**A/N: **I recently rewatched the Soul Eater anime, and I couldn't help but feel the need to write a fic. And like with all things I write, I included original characters. I won't follow the original storyline too closely if I carry out what I have in mind. We can worry about the timeline and other details like that later. If you happen to like(or dislike) this fic by the end of it, please leave a review with your thoughts! It really helps me improve.

Without any further ado, I present to you the most impulsively written thing I've done yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrocious<strong>.

That was the first word to come to mind when Kid looked upon the kishin. It had consumed enough souls for it's entire form to be contorted. Whatever human semblance it once held was no longer apparent, and instead it was a large leathery creature kept permanently in a hunched posture. The kishin was crouched on the roof above the reaper, and the long needle quills on its back bristled with anticipation. It extended it's spindly paw down towards the floor, slowly stepping down from the roof to confront its new prey.

"Your soul is a kishin egg," Kidd stated, raising his dual pistols, "I've come to claim it."

Just as he was about to open fire, a loud cry interrupted him.

It did not come from the kishin, but from something above him. He caught a glimpse of a figure jumping over him, and then it came down upon the kishin with weapon digging into the corrupt flesh. Then the body dissipated, leaving only the kishin egg soul in its place.

"**Not if I claim it first!**"

The dark figure took the soul in its free hand, then turned to Kid. The figure, or rather girl judging by voice, was clad in a dollar store black fox costume. In one hand she had the soul, and the other an axe. By no doubt was this a weapon meister pair. But last he recalled, no student at the DWMA dressed like that.

"_Excuse me_," Kid crossed his arms as Liz and Patti transformed back into their human forms, "But _we_ were assigned the mission to claim that soul there."

"Yeah, but technically they got to it first." Liz said as she stretched out her arms.

"Don't worry Kid, at least you lost to a fox!" Patti gave him a few hard pats on his back in what she considered to be reassurance.

Kid was already irritated enough by the situation, and his weapon partners weren't helping much at all.

"No! That is strictly against the rules!" He snapped, then pointed to the girl. "Who are you anyway?! I want your ID number and homeroom **immediately** so I can report this to my father! You'll be _suspended_! No, _**expelled**_!"

Even with the mask on, one could tell the girl was confused.

"Dude, chill out. I don't even go to school."

"You... you don't?" Kid was astonished, "So you've never been to Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"Nah man. I'm the Night Lady! I save helpless people like you from monsters like that. I'm a vigilante!" She struck a valiant pose. "An unknown hero for the people!"

"God, quit the act." Her weapon spoke. "I'm kind of hungry here, if we could move this along that would be great."

The girl nodded in agreement, "Right then! So let's clear things up. We're too cool for school, and this is ours."

She pocketed the soul and gave a mocking two finger salute.

"See ya later!"

* * *

><p>"...and then she ran off! I've never been so offended in my life!" Kid buried his face in his hands and choked out a sob, "That costume hadn't been washed in <em>ages<em> by the looks of it! And the ears! I could've sworn one of them was slightly bent. If only she stayed around longer. I could've corrected it."

"That is very unfortunate." His father said with a sigh, "But it isn't the first time this has happened."

"Wha-?"

"There have been a few other instances where a weapon meister pair like you described swoops down and kills a kishin already targeted by a students. Three instances, including yours, states the meister is a girl and the other two as a boy. I suspect we're dealing with two weapons, a brother and sister perhaps."

"It is not often we get a pair of kids who already have experience fighting kishins." Death continued. "They would get along quite well here at the academy."

"But father, I don't think they'd be interested in enrolling in the DWMA."

"Of course they'd be interested! If they think themselves heroes, then why _wouldn't_ they come? The students and alumni here are the front line of humanity's defense against the kishin threat. They'll enroll in a heartbeat I'm sure."

Death clapped his hands together decisively.

"And **you** are going to recruit them, kiddo~"

* * *

><p>Of all the tasks his father could have assigned him, a recruitment mission wasn't one that Kid was all too enthusiastic about.<p>

It was night again, and he was back in the area where he last came across the vigilante duo. He rode on Beelzebub, and scanned the streets bellow for signs of the costumed meister, a kishin, or both. With one came the other. And if both were there, well, Kid would simply give the weapon pair a taste of their own medicine.

He slowed his speed as he spotted someone running along the rooftops. And as he descended to get a better look, he could see it was the girl from before. He suppressed his initial anger and retained his composure. He could challenge them once they've enrolled in the academy.

"Pardon me, but could we talk for a moment?" He called as he rode alongside her.

The girl looked over, having to double take at the flying skateboard before slowing to a stop.

He veered in front of her before stepping off Beelzebub and having it absorb into his hand. He then put his hands in his pockets coolly as he stepped forward. This in turned, caused the girl to step back with unease.

"Okay, you caught me." She held up her hands, "No hard feelings about the other night?"

Kid forced a smile, "No hard feelings, _sure_."

The girl sighed with relief, "Great. I thought I was in trouble or something."

"Right," He walked over to her, "Hold still for a second, please."

Kid reached over and began fiddling with the bent left ear of her costume. It just wasn't straight, and he couldn't handle looking at it for much longer until it was corrected. Unfortunately, it just couldn't straighten out, and so Kid settled for bending both ears.

"Perfection!" He hummed, clasping his hands together with satisfaction.

The girl glanced up at the ears, then looked back at him.

"Really, dude?"

"Yes, really. And my name is Death the Kid, not dude." He paused, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Night Lady!" She then grabbed her axe, "And this is my sidekick _Axey_."

The weapon groaned, and phased to a blueish hue of light before morphing into his human form.

Incidentally, he was in the same costume.

"**No**, I'm not being called that one more time." He said crossing his arms, "My name is Damion, and this here is my sister Calypso."

Calypso jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "Thanks for giving away our secret identity, dork!"

"Ow! It's not like it mattered much anyway!"

The two went back and forth in their bickering. Kid looked from one to the other as a new argument was made, and more blows were exchanged. Apparently Damion had surrendered their identities before, and by the sounds of it, it was to another weapon meister pair. They must have forgotten Kid was standing there, and since he wasn't there to watch sibling rivalry in action, he stepped in to break up the fight.

"Both of you stop that!" He pulled them apart and held them there until they ceased their hostilities.

Kid then reached into his pocket and handed them a brochure normally given to new students at the DWMA.

"You both have caught the attention of the my father, Lord Death. He runs the academy, and he requested that you two enroll in his school. Usually we catch weapons before they start causing havoc, but I suppose there can always be exceptions."

"Requested, huh?" Damion skimmed over the brochure with his sister.

"Yes, I can already tell you that you'll be placed in the EAT class. You'll both get by, I'm sure. After all, you can already take down kishins without a proper meister."

"English, please." Calypso huffed.

Kid should have known they were ignorant to the proper terminology. It was reasons like this that had him thinking they'd be best suited for the NOT class. And with a small sigh, he proceeded with the lengthy explanation of what they were and what they had been doing this whole time. He also went into noting how rude and inconsiderate it was of them to undoubtedly steal kishin souls from himself and other students.

"If they were any good, they wouldn't be so sl-"

"Shut it sis." Damion snapped.

Calypso sighed, "Okay, since we were requested to enroll, we'll go to this academy. If we like it after the first week, we'll stay. How does that sound?"

"That sounds just fine to me." Kid replied, "Just don't come to school dressed like that."


	2. Naught Student- The First Day (Part One)

The hall leading into the Death Room was never admired by Kid as much as it should have been. Even though the guillotine styled Torri gates weren't entirely symmetrical, he merely enjoyed the simplicity of repetition. Sadly, the two weapons walking alongside him weren't as appreciative of the architecture. But at the very least, they were wearing sensible clothing instead of those costumes from before. When they arrived at the academy, Kid only recognized them by their soul wave lengths. Damion's wavelength was relatively calmer to his sister's, yet his irritability was the same if not worse than hers. In matters of physique he was taller than Kid, and had dark red-brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were an orange red, and his neutral expression held traces of boredom and indifference. Calypso on the other hand was much shorter as she was just about eye level with Kid. Her eye and hair color was the same as her brothers, and her neutral expression simply showed contempt.

"I don't get why your dad wants to see us." Calypso grumbled as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"He probably just wants to welcome you to the academy." Kid replied casually.

"I feel like that's a nice way of saying I don't know." Damion chimed.

"You're right then, I don't know." Kid gave a slight shrug, "All he asked is that I bring you here before class starts."

"Hmph," The siblings huffed in unison.

Kid turned his gaze back ahead, and he cracked a smile as he saw the hallway expand into the dome-like chamber that was the Death Room. His pace picked up a bit, and soon they all stood before his father. His back was turned to them presently.

"Father, I brought the new students to you like you asked." There was a tinge of uncertainty in Kid's tone.

Lord Death did not reply. There was only silence. That was, until he whirled around and brought two blocky white hands down upon the weapon pair. "Reaper Chop!" They never saw it coming, and the force was great enough to have both their faces buried in the ground. Then Death gave a satisfied hum and straightened, his hands no longer visible.

"Welcome to the academy, kids~" He greeted cheerfully.

Kid was shocked.

He looked to the seemingly unconscious students then back up to his father, "Dad I think you over did it." He poked a foot at Damion, "Was that really necessary?"

"Erhmm... I suppose you're right, son." Death tilted his head slightly with a look of concern, "Maybe I overdid it just a little."

Calypso came round first with an abrupt gasp into consciousness. She rolled onto her side and rubbed the top of her head. "Why would you do that, man?" She whined, then rolling onto her back. "This hurts like a-"

"Gahh! My head!" Damion grasped his head, "Ow, ow ow it hurts." He curled up in a ball on the floor, still holding onto his head.

Clearing his throat, Death promptly got them both to their feet. All it took was a pinch on their collars and a little lift. "That was for stealing kishin eggs from other students." Death bounced back a step, "Though technically you both were doing what any meister and weapon should, it isn't right to take from others. And if you are caught taking a kishin egg from another student again, you will be expelled."

"You could've just said that without hitting us." Damion grumbled.

"I could have, but it wouldn't be as fun." Death mused. "Ah, that reminds me! I will be confiscating all the souls you have collected so far."

"What?!" They both screeched.

"Yes, think of it as punishment for stealing those souls, and also as motivation to work harder than you have outside of the academy. You each have to collect ninety-nine kishin souls and one witch soul. And though it is possible for a weapon to collect souls without a meister, it will be very difficult unless you have one. Luckily, there are several meisters at the academy at your grade level without a weapon. It's simply a matter of finding the right person. With that said, I advise that you both take on your first few missions with a meister or a weapon and meister pair. You might learn a thing or two, and you might even make some friends!"

* * *

><p><em>You might even make some friends.<em>

That statement had been drifting in Calypso's thoughts after leaving the Death Room. She wasn't really sure about the likelihood of conjuring up friendships here at the academy. If she and Damion were as big of thieves as was implied, no one would be willing to so much as talk to them. And transversely if Calypso found a student was a soul thief, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near them. In the case that they did come across a person who fell victim to their unknowing robbery, she hoped that they were at least forgiving. And if they weren't, then Calypso had no problem with being an intentional jerk towards them.

It may not be the best way to handle it, but it was a way of coping none the less.

Her gaze wandered over to Kid, who was walking with them to class.

"Yo, Kid."

"Hm?"

"We're friends, right?"

He glanced over at her unsettlingly and said nothing.

There was silence between them for a while.

He finally spoke, "We only just met-"

Damion snickered at the remark, "Is that the polite equivalent of _at least buy me dinner first_?"

Kid bristled at the suggestion, "Not exactly, no."

Damion's snickering only increased after Kid's reaction. He even had Calypso stifling a bit of laughter. If only the reaper wasn't so flustered, maybe he would have joined in their laughter too. She caught a smile starting to form on his lips, and then her attention was brought away by harsh yelling. As she looked ahead to see what it was about, she saw that said yelling was directed to herself and her brother.

"Hey, I know you two!" Said a familiar feminine voice, "You stole our kishin egg. We worked hard for that!"

They were now face to face with a girl in a skirt and her white haired friend. Calypso remembered them too, and she wasn't really fond of the memory. They chased down her and her brother after the initial theft, and actually managed to pull off Damion's mask before they managed to escape completely. It was perhaps the closest they've gotten to fighting a weapon meister pair thus far.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Damion shifted his stance awkwardly, "We didn't really take it as stealing at the time..."

Calypso nodded her head, "Yup yup. This kind of thing doesn't go unpunished, apparently. That Lord Death guy took all the souls we had."

Now Damion was nodding," Uh-huh, and this guy saw it all." He gave Kid a hearty pat on the back before wrapping and arm around him imposingly. He looked over at him with a grin, "Right, buddy?"

Unsurprisingly, Kid was immensely uncomfortable with this, "Yes, I have." After a brief pause he added, "They stole from me too."

"You're not really helping our case here." Damion grumble into his ear while trying to keep face.

"Ah but now that we're here, we are not going to do it again for sure!" His sister said hastily, "So let's put that all behind us and build bridges instead of walls, yeah?" She extended a hand towards the weapon and meister, her friendliness was nearly assertive but it was genuine at its core.

The two were hesitant and it put Calypso on edge. At least the girl was nice enough not to leave her hanging, and she shook her hand optimistically before it began to go limp with the stress of holding it out.

"Yes." The girl said with a smile, "I don't think I got your names. Mine is Maka, I'm a scythe meister, and this is my weapon Soul."

Damion took charge of the conversation now, "Neat! I'm Damion and this is my sister Calypso. We're both weapons, matching battle axes in fact."

"That is absolutely fantastic!" Kid sprung out of Damion's grasp and looked at him and his sister with enthusiasm, "Perfect symmetry! Balance between left and right, that's just perfect!" Yet as he continued to look at them, his excitement on the subject began to wain. "Your human forms are so different though, even worse than my two weapons. I didn't think that was possible! You two aren't even the same gender!"

"Hey man, it is what it is." Calypso shrugged, "We don't look alike as people, so get over it."

"Yeah, it doesn't even matter anyway." Damion bent forward and pointed at Kid's hair, "Besides, your hair...?" He trailed off he saw Maka and Soul gesturing for him to stop talking.

Kid gasped and turned away, "You're right! What right do I have to promote symmetry if I can't even reflect it on myself!" He got down and sulked there on the floor, "I'm absolute trash! I don't deserve to be a reaper. I don't deserve to live!"

"Wow, he's at it again already?" Liz emerged from around the corner with Patti skipping alongside her. She sighed an knelt down beside him, "I can't leave you alone for a single second, can I?"

"Just leave me forever!" He wailed, "I'm to much of filth to deserve talking with any of you. Just toss me out onto the street like the garbage I am!"

"You're not garbage, Kid." Liz said with a roll of her eyes. The bell had rung by then, and knowing that Kid wouldn't get up on his own accord she slung him over her shoulder, "Alright, let's get to class." She then led the way since Maka and Soul had the same class. Calypso and Damion on the other hand only followed for the sake of following.

"Hey, what class do you guys have anyway?" Soul inquired, looking over at the two weapons.

"Errr..." Damion reached in his pocket and glanced over a crumpled piece of paper, "Class Crescent Moon."

"Yay! We're in the same class as the foxies~" Patti cheered with a clapping of her hands.

"Yeah, looks like we're all in the same class." Soul nodded. He then looked back at them with a more ominous light, "You have to be careful about the teacher though."

"Why?" They both asked.

"He's a mad scientist." Then in a booming voice he added, "And he likes to do experiments on new students!"

The loudness of his voice gave them more of a scare than the context of his words.

"Maka Chop!" His meister chopped down her hand upon his head, "Seriously, Soul. You shouldn't scare new students like that, even if they do kind of deserve it!"

"Yeah Soul! What's your prob- Hey, wait a minute we don't deserve that!" Damion protested.

Maka laughed a little, "Alright, you don't, sorry."

* * *

><p>Before long they all reached the classroom. Many students were already seated, and judging by the empty desk at the front of the room, Calypso safely assumed that there was no teacher present at this time. She waited off to the side of the room with her brother until mostly everyone was seated. Then, she moved along and caught two empty seats in the second row. Curiously, she looked around the room to see if she recognized any other of the five meister weapon pairs she and her brother stole from. They already knew Kid and Maka and their weapons, and there was only one other person she could recognize. She figured the others were in a different class entirely, or simply were absent today.<p>

"Ah, 'allo? You are a new _étudiant_, yes?" A silvery voice spoke to her.

She looked to see a fair, curly haired boy sitting next to her. His eyes were a dull blue, and he held a cheerful and sincere smile.

"Yeah...?" She answered, furrowing her brows slightly.

"So very nice, so very nice!" He clapped his hands together in excitement, "Welcome to ze DWMA. I am Archimbaud LeClair, and you are?"

"Calypso." She leaned back a little and pointed at her brother beside her, "And this is my bro, Damion."

He looked over at the mention of his name, and gave a small wave of his hand in greeting.

Introductions would have continued further, if it were not for the entrance of the teacher, Professor Stein. He rolled in on a worn, patched up swivel chair wordlessly. His patched up appearance threw her off, and even more so when she saw it was not limited to the lab coat. The most notable feature had to be the screw through his head, and she really didn't want to think about how that worked. He then looked over at her and her brother.

"Oh, looks like we have two new students." He mused, "Calypso and Damion Hollins, correct?"

Hesitantly, they both nodded their heads.

He smiled slightly, then went to addressing the whole class. "Alright class, today we'll be doing something a little different. We're already ahead in Soul Studies, and so I'd like for all of you to practice your fighting ability. Practice your forms, your soul resonance, or fight each other. So long as you're all doing something productive I won't mind."

With that said, most everyone started getting out of their seats and talked amongst themselves as they walked out. Eagerly, Calypso and Damion followed along, mostly tailing behind their neighbor for guidance. There was a large, rather forested field that was the place for this sort of practicing to be. Those who wanted to simply practice their forms and their resonance stayed more in the forest while those wanting to spar stayed mostly in the clearing.

"Ah, _excusez-moi_." It was the french kid again. "But you two would not 'appen to be weapons, hmm? My former weapon 'ad recently left ze academy."

Calypso grinned, this was the kind of opportunity she had been hoping for. "Heck yeah! Only the best of the best."

The student examined them both with a dubious gaze. "Are you sure? You 'ave only just arrived." He then added, "And I am not so sure 'ow well I can 'andle two weapons."

"Psh," She waived her hand dismissively, "We've been killing kishins before we even got here. As for the handling thing, you won't know until you find out."

"Let's find out now, shall we?" Kid walked over to them with a small smirk. "I wanted to challenge you both for a while, but it'll be more fair now that you both have a meister."

"Woah man!" Damion raised his hand, "Leave Frenchy out of it."

"Ah, my name is Archi-"

"Yeah! This is between you and me, dude." Calypso stepped forward and assertively poked a finger at his chest. "I will take you downtown and cut you down, a'ight?"

Kid's brow twitched in annoyance, "I don't think so." With a slight gesture his partners turned into their weapon forms and went into his hands.

Calypso extended a hand impatiently, and before long, an axe found its way into her grasp.

"I hope you're ready to get wrecked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Hope you guys enjoyed! I think I've got a good thing going here, so please review to prove me right(or to prove me wrong)!


	3. Naught Student- The First Day (Part Two)

The French meister backed away a few paces as Kid and Calypso readied to fight. It was clear that the two new students didn't want his help, yet he remained close enough to the sidelines to intervene if need be. As he backed up he bumped into something, or rather, someone. He looked up to see it was Professor Stein.

"My apologies Professor!" Archimbaud exclaimed, more embarrassed than anything else.

"Don't worry about it." Stein replied calmly. His attention was focused on the fight.

Already Stein was intrigued by the new students. Calypso held her weapon in one hand, and her other forearm had an axe blade protruding from it. As she leapt forward Kid sent a barrage of bullets towards her. She used her axe as a shield as she advanced forward, using her bladed arm next to slash at Kid. He was faster than her though, and easily moved back to dodge the attack and the subsequent ones after that. Just as she began to get frustrated with this, he sidestepped suddenly and shot at her back as she passed him.

He found that he hit nothing, as she had transformed at that moment and her brother also. Their roles had switched, and Damion turned to swing his axe into Kid. The blade met the barrel of Kid's pistol, and his other pistol came to jab into Damion's abdomen. Yet the weapon had a similar idea, as he aimed to jab kid with the blade of his arm, leaving them to glance off one another. Kid pulled back and struck Damion across the face before he had time to recover, thus causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Damion touched his face to find he was bleeding. "Shit, man. That hurt!"

Kid gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course it hurt you idiot."

"Can I make a rule not to hit the face next time?" Calypso spoke up. "I don't want to get back into human form and get my face kicked in, y'know?"

"Yeah," her brother agreed, "But we get to hit you in the face to make it even, kay? Then after that the rule is in effect."

"And if I don't follow the rule?"

"Then I guess we'll be in a never ending loop of socking each other in the face until one of us either gives in, knocks out, suffers severe brain damage, or manages all three." Calypso answered snidely.

There was no acceptance or rejection of the rule from Kid. And instead, he only raised a pistol and shot Damion right in the forehead. The weapon fell on his back and was motionless. The only thing that broke the silence was Calypso's stifling chuckle which escalated into laughter.

Archimbaud shifted awkwardly, looking from the weapons then back to Stein. "I feel like I should 'elp them, professor."

"They would do much better with a meister to help them." Stein then met his gaze. "But if I recall, they didn't want your help."

"Well," He twiddled his fingers pensively, "Ze way zey went about it... It was like it was zeir fight to fight and zey wanted to protect me from it."

"Hmm. I won't stop you if you decide to go on ahead and assist them. But, I would be careful."

"Why is zat?"

"From what I could gather from their soul wavelengths, they are very independent and may not be able to handle having a meister. When considering their fighting style, they may see a meister as dead weight if he or she cannot keep up with their pace. They're very well in sync with their quick transformations, yet a meister would be left exposed for a few moments leaving them open for attack. But this is all assuming they maintain the same fighting style when, or rather if, they decide to take on a meister."

The French student couldn't help but frown slightly when he heard all this.

"Don't worry, though." Once again the professor's gaze turned to the fight, "You can go assist them now, if you're still interested in doing so."

And just as Stein suspected, Archimbaud went forth to go aid the new students.

"May I please 'elp you both now?" The blonde inquired as he leaned over Damion's collapsed person.

"Knock yourself out." Damion huffed. He then transformed into his weapon form and laid in the grass beside his sister.

Tentatively, the French meister picked up the two. There was a certain heaviness in the way he held them. Archimbaud's wavelengths were impressionable enough to permit him the ability to wield the two, but the difficulty would be in maintaining this equilibrium. Not too many meisters could pick up two weapons with relative ease as he just did, and it made Stein wonder what else the kid could do.

"Eh it is alright if I do zis, yes?" Archimbaud looked to Kid sheepishly, "I do not like to intrude..."

"You're already here, so I suppose it's alright." He replied.

"_Bien. _Let us get started, shall we?"

The blonde had an axe up to guard the moment bullets began to fly. His movements were quick as he dodged and blocked bullets as he advanced forward. If the fight was to be a little more fair on his end, they had to be fighting up close. Archimbaud took advantage of the contours of the axes, and used the curved beard of one to hook onto one of the pistols. With a swift yank, he pulled Kid towards him. Sadly, the French meister was only met with a pistol to the chest and a bullet there shortly after.

Yet, there wasn't as much pain as there should have been.

Archimbaud had been given a direct hit with Kid's compressed soul wavelength, but what pain that showed in his expression was only enough to express the initial jab of the pistol.

"_Mal élevé_. How rude you are." Remarked the French meister.

"That should have done more damage to you." Kid replied, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"_Mon ami_, ze empathy of my soul will not allow it." He straightened and took a step back. "It is akin to a soul resonance, what happened when your wavelength struck mine."

"...English please?" Calypso asked skeptically.

Kid sighed, "Must we really go over this now? Your meister just explained it!"

"_Oui_, uhm... Maybe we could continue zis fight?" Archimbaud made a few chopping gestures at the air. "Zat is what we were doing, yes?"

"Yes!" Kid resumed a fighting stance. "Your clumsy weapon got me distract-" He jumped back when he was swiped at. "-ed. See?!"

"Psh, if you didn't have the attention span of a shrew this wouldn't be a problem for you." Calypso retorted.

Kid huffed, and angrily stomped down his foot. "Did you hear that?! She just called me a shrew! How incompetent! Who calls someone a shrew anyway?! It's such a filthy creature, just like you!" With each remark Kid stomped his foot with more zeal.

Now Damion was riled up, and the upper half of him emerged from the blade of the axe. "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about you prissy little punk!"

"Prissy?! I'm not prissy!"

It was in a matter of moments before things escalated. Both Calypso and Damion returned to their human forms intent on giving Kid a proper beating. Kid was heated up to the point where he too wanted to fight without restraint. Liz and Patti came up to his defense, but Liz backed out within moments in fear of chipping a nail. And Patti, well, she was only fighting for the sake of fighting and was laughing the whole time. Then there was Archimbaud, who initially went in to break up the fight but only got pummeled by both parties in the end.

Clearly the spar had gone to chaos, and with a heavy sigh, Stein went to restore order the only way he knew how.

"If you continue on like this, you'll be spending detention in my laboratory." Simply threatening this was enough to end all disputes. Their look of terror was enough to amuse him, and he couldn't help but smile. "Now, I think we can call this a draw for now."

"What, a draw?! We clearly did better than them!" Kid protested.

"I can live with a draw." Calypso smirked. "And if you really did do better, you wouldn't have to say so."

"Why you-"

"That's enough you two." Stein said with a sigh. He then turned to Calypso and Damion, "I'd like you two to stay after class, there's something we need to discuss."

* * *

><p>The bell rang soon enough, and Calypso stayed at her seat as she watched the other students file out the door. Her brother stayed with her, of course, and their supposed meister left as well. He seemed nice enough despite the fact that she beat him up a bit during the scuffle with Kid. And unsurprisingly, the reaper was still upset. Maybe it was the shrew thing or the fact that their fight wound up in a draw, she didn't care enough to put much thought into it. Once everyone was gone except for herself, her brother, and the professor, she and Damion went down to talk with him. She hadn't a clue as to what they would even talk about.<p>

"Yo Teach, what did you want to talk to us about?" Damion inquired. He crossed his arms, but it was clear in his expression he was curious to know.

"It's in regards to your placement in this academy." Stein started. "The only reason you both are in this class is because Lord Death feels as though this is more at your level. I, however, beg to differ. Your fighting prowess is acceptable, but, you both lack knowledge in the fundamentals."

"So what? We just learn those ABC's and continue on." Calypso replied. "It's no big deal."

The professor smiled, "Good. Then I expect you both to catch up on your own time. This also includes your soul count, which I've come to understand has dropped to zero for the both of you."

The two weapons looked down to the floor uncomfortably.

"If you two plan on staying at the academy, you have to study hard and work hard. Since you are both weapons, you'll have to collect one hundred and ninety-eight kishin souls and two witch souls. This means you'll have to take on more missions if you hope to become death scythes." He continued. "With that said, I have a mission for you both that I'd like you to complete. You might get two to six souls out of it if you both succeed."

"Alright let's hear it then." Calypso looked to him eagerly.

"There is a small band of thieves that has recently started to operate here in Death City. Their activities have turned from robbing jewelery stores to robbing people of their souls. Find out where they're hiding and eliminate them before they cause any more havoc. Do this, and you could consider yourselves official students if choose to be."

"Band of thieves, huh?" She looked to her brother with a grin. "That sounds like our kind of gig."

"Yep," Damion agreed, "We'll take out those creeps in no time, Teach!"

"Great, and before you go." Stein placed a sizable stack of books onto his desk. "Here are a few books to get you both started on your academia. If you're going to make it in this class you better know the contents of these books by the end of this week. And if you don't, then you might fall so behind that you'll both drop fail the class by default."

Damion picked up the stack of books. He didn't expect them to be so heavy by the looks of it.

"No worries." Calypso gave a thumbs up. "We'll totally own this catching up thing and those thieves too. You just wait and see!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review with your thoughts if you happened to like (or dislike) this chapter. I'm not too confident about my fight scene writing, so if any of you have some constructive criticisms or suggestions please let me know! I'm always looking to improve my writing :)


End file.
